Ciencia y Magia
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Recopilación de diferentes oneshots y drabbles de la relación que podría surgir entre el chico genio y la reina de las nieves, basado en diferentes épocas o universos alternativos. [TadaElsa/Elsashi] Historia 1: Tan Bella como el Hielo.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola a todos, en esta ocasión decidí crear un recopilatorio de oneshots y drabbles del Tadashi y Elsa, una pareja poco común x3, estos escritos aparecerán cuando me nazca la inspiración de continuar o recrear alguna y/o otra escena posible entre ellos, puede ser tanto amor como amistad x3, así que será un recopilatorio indefinido x3, a penas publique el segundo escrito, ya pasare este fic a crossover. Espero les guste, y a los que no les gusta esta parejita... no les obligo a leer esta historia x3

 ** _Todos los personajes de Big Hiro 6 y Frozen, no me pertenecen, solo las locas ideas que surgen en esta historia. :)_**

* * *

 **Historia 1**

 **Tan Bella como el Hielo**

 **Sipnosis:** Un día común de invierno, Tadashi decide volver a ir a la pista de patinaje en hielo de su ciudad junto a Baymax, necesitaba relajarse un momento de la universidad y las travesuras de su pequeño hermano, sin imaginar que su atención se fijaría en una joven rubia que patinaba con gracia sobre el hielo.

* * *

Era invierno y las clases acababan pronto debido al clima, yo ese día no me sentía con muchas ganas de volver a casa, en la mañana había tenido una gran charla con mi hermano menor. Hiro era un genio pero a veces podía darte un dolor de cabeza único cuando se metía en problemas… y justo de eso era la charla, sobre su gran problema con las batallas de robot clandestino, Hiro quería seguir ganando dinero, pero dejando de lado su gran talento. Tenía que encontrar pronto una forma de que él siguiera un buen camino, no me quiero imaginar otra vez a la tía Cass en una estación de policía, además de otro jalón de orejas, aunque no tuviese la culpa de ello, siempre terminaba recibiéndolo.

Valla, al parecer una nevada leve comenzó, la cafetería cercana estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, y aunque quisiera el café recién hecho de la tía Cass, prefería aún estar afuera, y que mejor que ir a un centro de patinaje que vi cerca, aún se encontraba abierto, quizás tenía suerte de ver algún entrenamiento de alguna patinadora como días atrás observe, al parecer ya se acercaba un evento importante de ellas, y por mi lado, mientras observaba junto a mi maletín rojo, podría deleitarme con un buen chocolate caliente.

Al entrar aun había un poco de gente que empezaba a retirarse con algunas jóvenes, al parecer eran las patinadoras de los otros días, también merecían un descanso después de tanta disciplina.

Me acerque a un puesto de comidas, y pude adquirir un buen chocolate caliente, aunque el chico que me atendió me dijo que dentro de una hora iba a cerrar el local, así que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, le agradecí y me dispuse a sentarme en una grada del local.

Mientras disfrutaba de aquel chocolate, pude ver a una joven rubia salir con un traje celeste típico de una patinadora, se veía muy concentrada que apenas comenzó a poner la música, se puso a bailar con gracia sobre el hielo. Nunca me había quedado tan ensimismado al ver a aquella joven hacer tan bellos giros y pasos como si fuese una hada mágica, e igualmente su belleza era tan comparable como el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Yo me considero un hombre de hechos científicos, pero seguir viendo aquellos saltos, me hacía pensar que existía la "magia".

De repente, cuando ella se dispuso a dar un gran salto, algo que no pensaba que ocurriría en su bella rutina hizo que la joven se desconcentrará y cayera estrepitosamente en el hielo solido. No podía creerlo, la joven parecía inconsciente, me dispuse a correr en su ayuda pensando que realmente algo grave había ocurrido, mientras mi chocolate caliente termino en el piso, cuando ya me había acercado a la gran pista, de pronto un gran "auuu" hizo eco en el lugar, aliviándome un poco al saber que estaba consciente, pero de repente me acorde del maletín rojo que había dejado, el solo recibir "la palabra clave" hizo que mi proyecto de robótica se despertara y fuera al auxilio de la joven.

Yo me quede sorprendido y alegre a la vez que estuviera funcionando bien, aunque la joven rubia al tenerlo al frente de ella, solo se sorprendió un poco, o al menos eso quería pensar.

\- Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Oí un sonido de angustia. ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Eh… ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal…

\- O lo siento, si te oí… - interrumpió la joven mientras intentaba salir de su asombro y ponerse de pie, cuando de repente veo que no podía sostenerse, su pie derecho parecía inflamado, entonces corrí a ella pasar sujetarla.

\- Disculpa a Baymax, pero créeme, confía en él, te ayudara.

La joven se quedo sorprendida mientras me miraba con sus bellos ojos azules, realmente no esperaba ni la presencia de Baymax ni la mía.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Bueno… siento un dolor en mi pie derecho – la joven rubia decidió hacer caso a mis palabras y confiar en el buen Baymax.

\- En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

\- Seis – De repente Baymax se agacha para coger el pie de la joven la cual le ayudaba a sostenerse.

\- ¿Te duele cuando lo toco?

\- Si.

\- Te escaneare para comprobar algún daño interno.

\- Realmente es muy atípico tu amigo - me comento la joven mientras sonreía curiosa por su extraño asistente médico.

\- Es un proyecto de robótica… pero me da gusto que esté funcionando bien para ayudar a otros.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? – me preguntó sorprendida la joven.

\- Sí. Después de muchos intentos, logré que funcione bien.

\- Escaneo completo. Sufriste un esguince de grado I en tu tobillo derecho. El tratamiento adecuado para la condición en que te encuentras es: vendar tu pie derecho y mantenerlo estático por una semana, para una pronta mejoría utilizar la siguiente crema que se le proporcionara y ayudara que reduzca el dolor, además de un calmante por dos días.

\- Wow… no me imagine que fuese tan preciso… incluso podría reemplazar a un doctor – la joven rubia cogió la crema que le dio Baymax mientras se quedaba maravillada con él.

\- Podría reemplazar a un doctor, pero en zonas donde no haya atención medica. Al menos esa es mi meta – le comente a la joven mi razón para haber creado a Baymax, ella parecía comprenderme mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, era como si esperara que respondiera ello.

\- Habiendo terminado su diagnostico, puedo pasar a retirarme cuando me responda la siguiente pregunta. ¿Está satisfecho por su cuidado?

\- Sí, gracias Baymax – en eso mi blanquecino amigo termino volviendo al lugar donde salió, mi maletín rojo.

La joven necesitaba volver a las bancas para que sea atendida, no dude en llevarla cerca de donde se encontraba sus cosas. Ella parecía aliviada en parte por la oportuna atención médica.

\- Muchas gracias…

La observe un momento, ella me miró esperando que le dijera mi nombre – Tadashi, un gusto, y me alegra saber que te haya sido de ayuda mi amigo.

\- Un gusto también, me llamo Elsa y de verdad te lo agradezco, sino es por ti y tu amigo Baymax, tal vez no estaría lista para el regional.

\- ¿Estabas entrenando para el regional? Valla realmente me has dejado sorprendido con tu talento.

\- Gracias, en realidad estaba practicando una rutina, y quería perfeccionar mi salto, pero creo que no me fue muy bien – vi en ese momento que la joven agacho su mirada algo preocupada.

\- ¿Has tenido algún problema? – fue repentino, pero no dude en preguntarle a la joven, ella solo correspondió mirarme sorprendida.

\- Bueno tuve una discusión con mi hermana menor, ella cree que me dedico demasiado a esto, incluso me reto a que ni siquiera la acompañara a la fiesta con su novio… ja, su novio…

\- Por tu expresión, entiendo que no te agrada su pareja…

\- Es un petulante, doble cara e un hombre hipócrita, no entiendo como mi hermana termino aceptando comprometerse con un total desconocido en dos meses de conocerlo… sinceramente todas esas palabras se lo dije… y la lastime, ella lo ve como un gran hombre, pero solo es ingenua en ver solo la coraza más no lo que realmente quiere ese tipo… pobre Kristoff, siendo un buen amigo de las dos, hasta yo me doy cuenta que él está enamorado de ella… ¡Oh, lo siento! Me deje llevar… usualmente mi hermana es la que habla más… - la joven me miro avergonzada, y por lo que me di cuenta, ese día no pudo concentrarse bien en su rutina por la pelea que había tenido con su ser querido, en parte la entendía perfectamente, justo no quería regresar a mi casa para otra vez llevarme alguna noticia de parte de Hiro.

\- Es curioso, pero da la casualidad que tu buscaste refugio en este lugar al entrenar un poco, y yo también busque relajarme lejos de casa al entrar aquí, también pensando en el problema que tuve con mi hermano.

\- Tadashi… gracias – no entendí porque la rubia me miro con una sonrisa mientras me agradecía nuevamente, aunque al volver a mirarla fue como notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos, un brillo que para mí parecía único, era tan comparable su belleza como el hielo cristalino.

\- Emm, de nada, supongo.

\- Jejeje – soltó una pequeña risa mientras me volvió a mirar, parece que estaba dispuesta a explicarme el porqué – Te agradezco por escucharme, no solo me haz ayudado con Baymax, sino tu mismo te has quedado un rato más escuchando mis quejas… realmente no tenia con quien desahogarme, usualmente lo hago con mi hermana…

\- Descuida, de alguna manera nos hemos llegado a entender con el tema de nuestros hermanos, pero no te preocupes, se honesta con ella y de manera sutil, estoy seguro que entenderá tus preocupaciones.

\- Entiendo… gracias de nuevo Tadashi – en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar, mientras veía que Elsa mira sorprendida y contesta de inmediato la llamada, yo solo atine a sonreir, porque su expresión era como una mescla de alivio y arrepentimiento, su hermana era quien la había llamado preocupada porque no regresaba a su casa. En ese instante me di cuenta de la hora y que el local ya había cerrado. Elsa había terminado de hablar, cuando noto mi preocupación de cómo iba a salir de ese lugar.

\- Tadashi, no te preocupes por la salida, tengo una llave extra, los dueños del local saben que me quedo hasta tarde practicando, así que me dieron algunas facilidades.

\- Disculpa por importunarte Elsa.

\- Descuida, ya mucho me ha ayudado hoy, en cinco minutos me vienen a recoger, ahí podríamos salir, y si gustas te dejaría en tu casa.

\- Realmente ya no deseo molestarte más con ello.

\- No es molestia, en serio – ella me miro nuevamente con un brillo en sus ojos, y parecía levemente ruborizada, aunque al darse cuenta que estábamos cerca en la banca inmediatamente bajo su mirada. Pude notar que el color rojo había inundado su nívea piel. Valla, no sé porque pero también me sentí nervioso.

Ambos nos quedamos observando la pista de patinaje, estuvimos en silencio un rato, hasta que vinieron a recogerla finalmente, vi a un amable señor y de baja estatura que vino preocupado, yo le dije que le ayudaría a llevarla a su carro, así que previamente le pedí disculpas por cargarla, ella solo me sonrió, el señor cogió sus cosas y me ayudo con Baymax, al salir afuera, vi como la blanca nieva caía lentamente en la noche. Mientras este hecho ocurría, pude observar a su hermana, que llevaba dos trenzas y estaba a fuera del auto esperando, a verla lastimada, solo atino a correr preocupada, mientras le preguntaba su estado. Yo solo sonreí ante aquella escena.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Elsa, yo soy Anna, y no tengo como pagarte por ello.

\- Descuida, solo tengan presenta la indicación de su "médico" – Elsa solo rio ante el comentario mientras su hermana miraba confundida.

\- Cuídense mucho – comente mientras me acomodaba mi casaca y me despedía de la familia de Elsa, al final termine rechazando su invitación a que me dejen en mi casa.

\- Tadashi espera, antes que te vayas… - me acerco a la rubia que estaba en la ventanilla derecha del auto negro – Me gustaría que pudieses venir al regional.

\- Claro, con gusto iré.

\- Esta vez no fallare.

\- Solo recupérate bien.

\- Lo tendré presente.

Finalmente el auto avanzo, mientras me dispuse a caminar sentido contrario a donde iba el vehículo. De verdad fue un día muy cansado, pero creo que valió la pena después de todo. Una sonrisa me contagio en ese momento mientras recordaba a aquella joven.

Tal vez el destino ha querido jugar con nosotros en ese día de invierno.


End file.
